


Disguising Destiny

by whiteroses77



Series: The Destiny Series [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After adventures in both their pasts the future they have had glimpses of is here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguising Destiny

**Author's Note:**

>   Sequel to Interlude to Destiny and Interrupting Destiny.

TITLE: Disguising Destiny  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING:  NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3701  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The future they have had glimpses of is here!  
Authors note:  Sequel to Interlude to Destiny and Interrupting Destiny.

~*~  
Smallville Fall 2006

The last six months of his life had been the worst ever, even worse than finding out he was an alien five years ago. He’d just had to save the world from a power-crazed Kryptonian General and a Kryptonian supercomputer. And nothing was the same; his dad had died of a heart attack. He and Lex weren’t friends anymore, He had told Lana he didn’t love her; that had been hard but he did it to try to give her a normal life, one that she could never have with him but then she ran off to be with Lex instead.

When his dad died, Clark had taken time off from college to run the farm, which was fine, but everyone else seemed to be getting on with their lives; his mom had her new job, Chloe had her job at the Daily Planet; and had started a relationship with the new photographer there Jimmy. Even Lois was buzzing about her new career path and she seemed to like the guy she was dating. Although Clark hadn’t met him yet, his mom had said he seem like a decent guy so Clark was happy for Lois.

Clark sat on the couch in his loft. Lois would say he was brooding but she didn’t know about all the things Clark had to think about, she didn’t know hard it was facing bad guys and to help people who didn’t know you even existed.

~*~

His cell phone rang, Clark shifted about to get it out of his pocket, he answered it.

His mom was on the other end, it seemed the necklace she had borrowed from Lionel Luthor had been stolen by some green leather-wearing thief and Lois had been the primary witness but she had gone home with her boyfriend. Clark promised his mom he’d help her retrieve the necklace.

Clark put the phone down and sighed, why wasn’t his life ever simple?

~*~

The security guard showed Clark into the penthouse loft, Lois and her boyfriend was there in the lounge area. As he entered, they both looked his way and in that moment Clark’s heart soared. Jonas! He was here! Then the realization made it crash-land, he was Lois’s boyfriend?

“You must be Oliver Queen!” he shook his hand.

The name wasn’t right but Clark knew it was him, Clark studied him, he was a little younger than he was when Jonas came back in time to protect him three years ago, and he was also clean shaven. Clark remembered that Jonas refused to tell him the details of their relationship but he had said it had taken them a long time to get together.

Clark looked at his friend Lois; it didn’t matter about the future. Jonas was Lois’s right now and Clark had to keep his distance.

They had a conversation about Lois’s opinion of him, about the robbery and then Oliver started accusing his mom of being in Lionel’s back pocket. Clark was saddened by the confrontation, the Jonas in his memories had been supportive not accusatory. Clark left the penthouse not knowing what to think of the man who in the future claimed Clark was everything to him.

~*~

After some investigative work, Clark tracked down the thief, who the world was now calling Green Arrow. After a confrontation with the thief and more investigative work Clark realized not only did he think he was doing the right thing by stealing from corrupt businessmen but Green Arrow was none other than Oliver Queen.

They stood face to face in the street when Clark told Green Arrow he knew whom he was and then Clark had admitted his powers to him. It wasn’t how Clark had imagined confiding in Jonas.

Later Oliver came to the farm and gave him the stolen necklace. Oliver had then tried to encourage Clark to come to him and work together to help save the world. And in that moment Clark had caught a glimpse of Jonas in him, it gave Clark hope for their future together. Therefore, Clark had tried to warn him about hurting Lois with his secrets but Oliver had been defiant so Clark had let it go.

~*~

He tried to keep his distance he really did, but it was difficult when you knew you were supposed to be with someone, when you had detailed memories of him taking your virginity. Of him lying naked beneath you saying they were your future.

He found himself helping Oliver, helping him hide his identity from his other friends, of covering up for him.

And although they got closer, it wasn’t close enough, Oliver would smile, and joke and sometimes Clark thought he caught Oliver looking at him in that certain way but nothing happened. Clark was trapped he couldn’t make the move; he couldn’t speed up destiny just because he knew about it.

Then Oliver decided to leave town and Clark knew he shouldn’t stop him, so the night before he left Clark went to him and shared what he could, he told Oliver of his origins and his responsibilities and they promised to stay in contact and that one day he would join Oliver’s team of heroes.

~*~

Metropolis 2011

The team had returned to the Watchtower after a successful mission, everyone was in good cheer Oliver had disappeared and returned with champagne, it felt a bit irresponsible, but the team had just saved the world. Clark took the offered flute of champagne and returned Oliver’s grin.

J’onn got everyone’s attention, “A toast to the best team anyone could hope to work with.”

The team cheered.

Oliver spoke up, “To the best damn leader we could hope for.” Oliver met his gaze and lifted his flute.”

The team followed suit. Clark tried his hardest not to blush. “We have all come a long way together, each of us starting out alone just trying to make a difference, we’ve been through a lot of ups and downs but we made it through and now we have grown into a fine team. So raise your glasses to the man who was the first to try to bring us together as a team; Oliver Jonas Queen.”

Clark held Oliver’s gaze and lifted his glass. Oliver smiled back softly.

~*~

As the party wound down, everyone had gone home leaving just Oliver and Clark. Oliver was sprawled on a couch while Clark was tidying up.

Oliver laughed, “Leave the mess until tomorrow, Boyscout.”

Clark shook his head, “I would rather get it out of the way now, Oliver; it’s no trouble.”

Oliver chuckled, “You would make someone a good wife; do you know that? You cook, you clean…”

Clark rolled his eyes and smirked at Oliver, “Yeah and I’m great in the sack too.”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise; he looked Clark up and down, and then he swallowed.

Damn, he shouldn’t have said that. Clark had decided years ago, that destiny wasn’t set in stone and that for whatever reason Jonas had come back in time for, it had somehow changed their future together. Accordingly, he had kept Oliver at arms-length just so he wouldn’t be disappointed by Oliver’s lack of interest.

Clark turned away and carried on cleaning. A hand on his shoulder made him turn; Oliver was in his personal space he was looking intently at Clark’s mouth. Oliver made eye contact and he leaned in, his breath sweetened by the champagne ghosted over Clark’s lips. Clark breathed deeply, God he wanted it but, “You’ve been drinking Oliver are you sure you know what you want?”

Oliver whispered against his lips, “I’ve been fighting it every day since we met.”

Clark frowned in confusion, “Why did you fight it, Oliver?”

Oliver closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Clark’s, “I made a promise to someone a long time ago. That I’d only be his but you have tempted me every day to break that promise.”

Clark swallowed, he didn’t know who had meant that much to Oliver but he asked, “You’re willing to break that promise for me?”

Oliver pulled away and looked into Clark’s eyes, “I wasn’t for all these years, but I think you are worth it now; you have grown into such a wonderful man.”

Clark’s heart was beating rapidly in exultation, after all this time it was finally happening. He closed the gap between them. It was a soft slow kiss, and Clark pulled away minutely and breathed, “Oliver.”

And then they were on each other, kissing and nipping each other’s lips and tongues. They stumbled and fell on to the couch, ending up with Clark beneath Oliver.  
   
They scrambled at each other’s uniforms, neither willing to stop kissing long enough to remove anything. Clark grabbed Oliver’s ass and thrust up against Oliver’s hard cock through his leather pants. Oliver moaned into Clark’s mouth and thrust downwards against Clark. Oliver’s hands found their way under Clark’s shirt, he caressed his muscles then found his nipples and pinched then, Clark whimpered and thrust up harder, “Do it again!” he demanded.

Oliver pulled away, a look of surprise on his face, Clark arched against his hand, “Please again.”

Oliver watched his face as he pinched them again, Clark whined, “Oh god; yes!” Oliver groaned and buried his face against Clark’s throat, “Jesus, I didn’t know you had it in you, Scout.”

At the use of the shortened nickname that had Jonas used, Clark frantically dragged Oliver away from his throat and attacked his mouth wildly, grinding their groins together until they both came in their pants and then there lay gasping for air. They met each other’s eyes and grinned at each other.

)~(

Oliver hit his speed-dial; he smiled into the phone as he waited for Clark to answer. Last night had been a surprise, an incredible surprise because he had finally acted upon his feelings for Clark and not only had he been receptive to Oliver he’d been insatiable. It was amazing.

Oliver was pulled from his memories by Clark answering his phone, a smile in his voice, “Hi Oliver.”

Oliver smiled, “Hey, Clark. Would you like to join me for lunch?”

“What like a date?”

Oliver grinned, “No, Clark, not LIKE a date, I want to see you.”

“I want to see you too. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?” Clark offered.

“No, I’ll pick you up at the Planet, see you soon.”

“Bye, Oliver.”

~*~

Oliver pulled his Lamborghini up outside the Daily Planet and then he made his way to Clark’s desk with a spring in his step, he couldn’t wait to see him.

He came up short when he spotted Clark at his desk; it was like seeing a ghost. Clark looked up and spotted him, “Hi.” When Oliver didn’t respond Clark frowned in confusion then he exclaimed, “Oh, you haven’t seen my new…” he motioned down at his suit and then he adjusted his black framed glasses.

Oliver felt faint, oh god! He didn’t know what the hell was going on but he felt sick…”You son of a bitch!”

Clark’s eyes widened behind his new lenses, “What?”

Oliver couldn’t handle this he had to get away. He turned and headed for the stairs.

“Oliver?” Clark called out.

~*~

He made it back to his car; he leaned against it and breathed deeply trying to calm down. Shit, it couldn’t be, yet Oliver knew it was true.

Joseph!

He tried to unlock his car door but his hand was shaking, a large hand took the keys from him. He was led into an alley and gathered into strong arms and then they were at his penthouse.

He clung to Clark but when Clark whispered, “What’s wrong, Oliver?” he pulled out of his arms and spat, “Just get out of here!”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Clark stated.

“Was it that fortress or one of those damn Legion rings, huh?” Oliver demanded.

Clark looked totally, confused; he shook his head uncomprehendingly.

“Oh, you don’t remember, huh, well I do. I remember 2003 really well and the next two years after that I spent trying to survive on that fucking island alone!”

Clark’s eyes became knowing, “”2003?”

“Yeah, do you remember now, do you remember seducing me and then waving me off on that cruise?”

Clark turned and went to stand in front of the window, staring out. Fuck, it was like being back in that office all those years ago. Except now, this was his best friend. His voice cracking he asked, “How could you do that, Clark, how could you do that to me?”

Clark turned back around, “I don’t know, all I know is he said he wasn’t willing to change the past. That he didn’t want to lose what he had.”

Oliver was the one confused now, “Who are you talking about?”

“You, you said that to me in 2003.” Clark said.

“What do you mean?”

Clark walked across the room, and sat down on a couch, “I don’t know why; but in 2003. An older version of you calling him-self Jonas helped me, when I was attacked by someone using kryptonite, he had a friend with him one I didn’t see until they left but it was me, an older version of me wearing glasses and a suit.”

Oliver found himself nodding, “Joseph…”

Clark looked up, “That’s my middle name.”

“So, you’re saying at some point in the future we will go back in time to protect our younger selves from something bad?”

“I guess so.”

Clark said Jonas had helped him and Joseph had saved Oliver’s life back then but, “But why will you convince me to go on that cruise when you know what I went through.” Oliver asked sadly.

Clark sighed, “It’s like I said; you said you weren’t willing to risk losing…”

Oliver waited, “Losing what Clark?”

Clark glanced away and then back, “Me, you said you weren’t willing to change anything and risk losing what we had together.”

Oliver frowned but Clark carried on, “You have always said it was that island that made you Green Arrow.”

Oliver shook his head, “You’re saying you will wave me off on that cruise to suffer two years of hell, just so I will become Green Arrow, to make sure we get together?”

“No, Oliver, we both go back there, I’m saying that you will choose to let yourself be lost at sea for us, for the world!”

Oliver sat down on the couch next to Clark. Shit, it was a lot to take in. he knew he loved Clark, he knew he was proud to be Green Arrow and the work they did but this was huge.

He looked at Clark at the glasses and suit, he had thought about Joseph a lot over the years, he had used the hope of getting back to him as a way of getting through those two years on that island. He had been bitterly disappointed when he did get back and couldn’t find a trace of him on the planet.

The funny thing was he had kept his promise to him, to never be with another man except him but Clark Kent had made it hard to keep that promise –  he chuckled to himself ‘in more ways than one’ – shit he remembered now Joseph being on the phone, of him playfully sparring with whoever had been on the other end. From what Clark just told him, it had been him urging him on, him wanting Clark to seduce his younger self.

Oliver couldn’t believe it, it was either totally fucked up or one of the most romantic things he’d ever heard of, Oliver had no idea which.

Oliver glanced at Clark, who was deep in thought. “So, did you recognize me straight away?”

Clark closed his eyes and nodded, “Yeah.”

“You knew we were supposed to be together; why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver asked softly.  
   
Clark sighed, “Because at first I knew it was too early, Jonas said it took us a while to get to together so I didn’t want to push you. And then the years went on and you never… so I thought maybe something had gone wrong until last night.”

Oliver chuckled in dismay, “I never made a move, Clark, because Joseph-you made me promise to stay away from other men, to only be with you. I guess I didn’t break my promise last night after all.”

Clark shook his head, “What the hell did we think we were doing, playing with young innocent…?

Oliver smirked, “I hate to tell you this, Clark, but I was far from innocent in fact I did most of the hard work!”

Clark shook his head distractedly, “I wasn’t talking about you.”

“Shit, Clark!” Oliver exclaimed, “You must have been just a kid in 2003.”

Clark slumped back against the couch, “I was sixteen.”

“I don’t know what to say, Clark, I feel like apologizing.”

Clark grinned then, “Don’t apologize, Oliver, you were incredible.”

Oliver leaned back against the couch as Clark had done, “Yeah? So were you. But I still feel like I took advantage of you.”

“No, you didn’t, you even got permission from both of us.” Clark chuckled.

“Both?” Oliver wondered.

“Yeah after you realized I wanted you, you went out and asked the older me if it was alright and then you came back and made sure I still wanted it.”

Oliver turned his head to face Clark, “And you did want it and you enjoyed it?”

“Hmm, I can’t imagine a better first time.” Clark uttered.

“It was your first time, Clark?”  Oliver asked.

Clark turned sideways to meet his gaze, his head against the back of the couch. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he watched Oliver’s mouth, “You were so sexy that I couldn’t resist.”

Jesus, apart from what they did that last night they hadn’t even been to bed together yet and now they were sat here turning each other on talking about their first times that the other would have to wait until some future point in time to experience.

Oliver stood up and held out his hand; Clark took it and stood up. Oliver turned and led Clark to the bedroom.

~*~

Oliver reached out and took Clark’s new glasses off, those beautiful eyes watching his every movement. Oliver placed them on the bedside table.

“I want to be with my friend for the first time.” Oliver murmured as he cupped Clark’s face.

Clark smiled, “So, do I.”

Oliver’s hands moved down and started untying Clark’s tie, Clark’s hands started on Oliver’s buttons. Oliver leaned in and kissed Clark’s full lips, “Hmm, such a good kisser!” he sighed against Clark’s lips. Clark chuckled softly, “I’m not going to tell you what you’re good at.”

Once naked they tumbled to the bed still kissing. Oliver asked, “Can we do it face to face?” 

Clark smiled languidly, “Yes, of course, I really liked it before. Wait didn’t you…before?”

Oliver shook his head, “No, it must have been so I didn’t see his face when he fucked me.”

Clark looked at him with a sly grin, “He fucked you, huh?”

“Yeah he did, so from your surprise am I to assume we are both flexible in what we like in bed?”

Clark licked his lips, “It looks like it doesn’t it?”

Oliver rolled them over and kissed Clark, licking into Clark’s mouth Clark moaned and sucked at Oliver’s tongue. Oliver thrust against Clark’s cock and Clark arched against him.  Hmm yes!

Oliver reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and Clark frowned at it, “I thought… what about your promise?”

Oliver grinned and broke the seal on the cap, “This is a brand new purchase, Clark, just for you.”

Clark smirked, “Really, well you will have to show me how to use it.”  
   
Oliver was confused, “You didn’t use lube before?”

Clark gave him a self-satisfied look, “No, Jonas used more carnal methods.” Clark reached up and licked into Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver’s eyes widened, “You want me to…?”

Clark laughed, “Not if you’re not ready for it, but I promise you one day you will really love having your tongue up my ass, I know I did.”

Oliver groaned at the promise, reached down, and squeezed his cock. Clark grabbed him and rolled them over so Oliver was underneath him. He smiled down at him, “You’re taking too long, and I have to get back to work soon so it’s my turn.”

Oliver nodded enthusiastically. Clark took the lube and used it to open him up. Oliver spread his legs wide to accommodate Clark between them. Clark held his gaze as he entered him. It had been so long but it felt amazing. Oliver held on to Clark as Clark started thrusting. Oliver reached up and dragged Clark down to him so he could kiss him while he fucked him. “That’s it Scout!” Oliver moaned.

Clark whimpered and sped up. Hmm, yes!

~*~

As Oliver came out of the shower, Clark was already dressed and tying his tie. Oliver smiled, “Are you on duty at the Watchtower tonight?”

Clark turned and smiled back, “Yes I am. What are you thinking?”

“Well, I just thought I could pop in to see you – Clark gave him that no-nonsense glare, Oliver grinned – or you could back here after your shift and you could spend the night.”  
   
Clark nodded, “I’d like that, but right now I have to go back to work.”

Oliver went over to the bedside table and picked up the glasses, “Don’t forget these, Mr Kent.”

Clark took them and put them back on, Oliver shook his head, “At least you know they work.”

Clark chuckled, “Well I’m glad they do because I really don’t want to have to wear a mask.”

“Don’t worry, Clark; they work so good I almost missed my destiny because of them!

 The end


End file.
